Oath To Die
by Bels137
Summary: Sekali lagi, takdir menjadi hal yang dijadikan alasan. Apa untuk kehidupan kedua, tetap begini? /Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae/ Kyumin, Haemin/ Thanks!


**OATH TO DIE**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Length:**

**OS**

**Warn:**

**Classic Story. Angst.**

**Inspired:**

**Nidji-Sumpah dan Cinta Matiku**

**Note: italic berarti flashback**

* * *

"Anda ingin langsung pulang, Hwajangnim?"

Tanya seorang supir saat sang majikan sudah mendudukan diri dengan rapi di kursi belakang.

"Jangan." Jawab sang majikan seraya melonggarkan dasi yang selama seharian ini mencekik lehernya. Lelaki berumur hampir kepala tiga itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil yang sangat nyaman dibanding kursi komisaris yang ada diruangan pribadinya.

Sang supir hanya bisa diam menunggu kemana tujuan yang diinginkan sang majikan. Ini bukan sekali dua kali, tapi setiap hari saat sang majikan keluar dari perusahaannya. Dia sudah bekerja dengan sang majikan dari pertama sang majikan menjadi ahli waris sah dari perusahaan ini, itu berarti sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya dia bersedia menemani sang majikan di dalam mobil yang mengantarkan sang majikan kemana saja.

Sudah sepuluh menit, namun belum juga sang majikan bicara. Sekali lagi, sang supir menoleh dan mendapati sang majikan hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Tidak ada yang menarik, mengingat mereka masih di parkiran perusahaan.

"Hwajangnim? Apa anda mau ke rumah Donghae sajangnim?"

"Jangan. Dia pasti sedang sibuk karna baru saja aku memberikannya tugas yang banyak." Sang majikan kini melirik ke arah sang supir. "Sepertinya aku sedang tidak berniat untuk singgah. Kita langsung ke rumah saja."

.

Hanya sepi yang melingkupi mobil mewah ini. Sang supir berfikir tidak enak untuk menciptakan pembicaraan, sang majikan pasti lelah dan ingin tidur. _Toh _mereka sudah mendekati kediaman megah keluarga Cho. Sudah sepuluh tahun bekerja, dan sang supir tetap tidak mengerti kenapa jalan menuju kediaman sang majikan seperti kekurangan cahaya. Hanya beberapa belokan yang diberikan lampu, dan sisanya gelap seperti tidak berpenghuni. Pernah dia bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan saat dia baru berkerja, dan jawaban yang dia terima hanya 'Hwajangnim tidak suka terang. Kau bisa lihat sendiri rumah ini, besar namun redup cahayanya.' Dan semenjak itu sang sopir paham kenapa selama ini sang majikan tidak pernah pergi ke Department Store, karna cahaya disana amatlah terang.

CKIT

BRAK

Mobil itu mengerem mendadak saat sang supir yang sedang tidak focus berhasil menabrak benda atau mungkin orang yang sedang berlalu dihadapan mobilnya.

"Ada apa? Kau menabrak sesuatu?" Tanya sang majikan yang sedikit bergeser dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya, Cho Hwajangnim. Saya lihat dulu."

Cho Hwajangnim atau bisa disebut Kyuhyun, hanya melihat sang supir turun dari mobil dan melihat 'sesuatu' apa yang baru saja ditabrak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah sang supir yang terkejut seperti tidak percaya apa yang baru ia lihat.

"Hwajangnim.."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya melihat sang supir yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendelanya. "Apa yang kau tabrak? Orang? Apa dia pingsan? Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?"

Sang supir menggeleng lemah dengan wajah yang pucat, "aku tidak tahu apa ingatanku masih jernih atau tidak. Tapi wajah orang itu…"

"Lee Unjonsa! Bicara yang benar!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Orang itu…mirip sekali dengan Tuan Lee Sungmin."

.

Kyuhyun menatap seseorang yang sedang terbaring di kasur miliknya. Dia masih ingat betapa terkejutnya mendengar perkataan sang supir dan saat itu juga dia tergesa keluar dari mobil dan melihat kebenarannya. Orang itu tidak terluka parah, hanya luka kecil dikening yang tidak terlalu buruk. Dan saat Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya.

Dan ternyata benar,

Dia benar-benar Lee Sungmin yang sudah mereka kira mati tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Lee Sungmin teman kuliah mereka yang penuh senyum dan berhati lembut seperti wanita. Mempunyai mata yang indah dan bibir yang tidak kalah indahnya. Suaranya bagai oasis di gurun pasir. Lee Sungminlah yang membuat mereka mengerti tentang kesempurnaan selain Tuhan.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?"

.

Suasana sarapan dikediaman Cho tidak seperti biasanya. Suasana hening memang selalu tercipta semenjak perginya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang memilih menetap di Amerika dan pindahnya Donghae yang kini sudah mempunya kediaman yang tak kalah megahnya.

Kyuhyun memang selalu sarapan sendirian di meja makan panjang milik keluarganya. Tapi tidak pernah dia serisau ini.

Sosok yang sekarang sedang berada dikamar tidurnya yang membuat dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih semenjak malam. Sosok yang hilang dan kini kembali. Sosok yang ia rindukan namun juga ia takutkan.

"Selamat pagi,"

DEG

Suara itu benar-benar telah kembali dipendengaran Kyuhyun. Apa sosok itu nyata dan bukan khayalan?

"Kyuhyun…"

Sosok itu berdiri diujung meja makan ini. Memandang wajah Kyuhyun seperti tujuh tahun silam. Penuh kepedihan dan tersirat makna yang tidak bisa dituliskan. Hampir saja Sungmin lupa bagaimana cara lelaki ini bicara, memandang, berjalan, duduk, dan hal lain yang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada suara, keduanya enggan memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya banyak harus diperbicangkan. Tujuh tahun tidak bertemu, pastinya ada hal yang membuat penasaran. Ada hal yang ingin diucapkan ataupun dilakukan.

"Bicaralah." Tutur Sungmin tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. "Kau tidak terkejut dengan kedatanganku?"

Kedua manik coklat itu tetap menatap datar, tidak tertarik untuk menjawab atau sebagainya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, memakai jas yang disiapkan, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

"Lee Sajangnim, Cho Hwajangnim ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Lelaki tampan berumur tepat tiga puluh tahun itu melirik ke arah sang sekretaris yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. "Cho Hwajangnim? Dia sudah diluar? Persilahkan dia masuk kalau begitu."

Tidak lama kemudian, lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah datar, mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan meja sang direktur tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Tumben sekali kau datang ke ruanganku, biasanya kau memintaku untuk datang ke ruanganmu. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Donghae. "Dia kembali, Donghae Hyung."

"Dia?"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafas namun agak kasar. Jari-jarinya bergetar, bibirnya juga. Hanya satu kalimat, dan setelahnya dia bisa mengurung diri dalam kegelapan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kekasihmu, tunanganmu, dan calon istrimu. Lee Sungmin, dia kembali."

.

_**Yang telah hilang datang lagi ke hidupku**_

_**Saat jauh dekat semuanya sama, ku selalu mencintaimu**_

_**Kau hanya bisa ku pandang, tak bisa ku sayang.**_

.

"_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran kalian berdua? Apa sih enaknya bisnis?"_

_Kyuhyun maupun Donghae hanya bertukar pandang lalu terkekeh mendengar suara yang mendekati rengekan dari seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diantara mereka berdua yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliah mereka._

_Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masing-masing berumur 21 dan 22 tahun tidak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersahabat dengan seorang Lee Sungmin yang masih harus menyelesaikan 2 semester lagi untuk menyusul kedua saudara sepupu ini. Bukan perbedaan umur yang dimasalahkan, namun sifat sungmin yang supel, cerewet dan mau tahu urusan orang lah yang menjadi masalah. Sifat itu sangat berbanding jauh dengan sifat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang cenderung tertutup dan tidak mempunyai teman selain satu sama lain._

"_Aku bosan. Bisa kita menonton film?" Tanya Sungmin sambil bergantian menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun._

"_Kyuhyun tidak suka terang, bioskop disinikan hanya ada di Mall saja." Jawab Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop didepannya. "Lebih baik kau tidur, setelah selesai, aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengantarkan kau pulang."_

"_YA Donghae Hyung selalu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun! Tidak pernah memihakku!"_

_Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut, "Kau tambah jelek bila sedang cemberut, Sungmin. Dan bagaimana bisa kau memanggil Donghae Hyung dengan kata 'Hyung' sedangkan denganku tidak?"_

"_Aku tidak mau! Sifatmu itu tidak mencerminkan sebagai Hyung, tahu!" sanggah Sungmin sambil melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun._

"_Ya Lee Sungmin!"_

_Dan Donghae hanya bisa menahan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin membalas serangan Sungmin._

.

"Sungmin?" kedua mata yang sebelumnya tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan kini berbinar. "Sungmin kembali? Dimana dia?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap Donghae, saudara sepupunya yang sudah hampir seumur hidup tinggal dengan keluarganya, berjalan mendekati lemari kecil diujung ruangan ini. Kyuhyun tahu, didalam lemari itu, terdapat sebuah pigura berfotokan Sungmin.

"Aku yakin dia tidak meninggal. Aku yakin dia akan kembali dan sepenuhnya menjadi istriku." Tutur Donghae seraya menatap foto Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa melepas rindu Donghae selama tujuh tahun kehilangan Sungmin disisinya.

"Dimana dia, Kyuhyun? Bawa aku kepadanya."

.

Kedua obsidian itu hanya menatap dua lelaki yang sedang berpelukan. Memang wajar, mereka sudah tujuh tahun berpisah tanpa alasan yang jelas dan kini mereka kembali dipertemukan.

_Takdir memang memihak mereka._

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat berterimakasih bisa dipertemukan lagi denganmu, Sungmin." Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah Sungmin di dadanya. Sungmin menangis, dan membalas pelukan Donghae tak kalah erat.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan Sungmin selama hampir tiga puluh menit mereka bertemu di ruang tamu kediaman Cho.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak, kau tidak usah meminta maaf. Kecelakaan itu, diluar kendalimu. Dan tentangmu selama tujuh tahun ini tidak berarti untukku. Kau tetap Sungminku."

Seorang pelayan yang siap sedia selama 24 jam didekat mereka, tidak sengaja menangkap sosok sang majikan yang sedari tadi mematung diambang pintu, tanpa berniat ikut memeluk sosok Tuan Sungmin yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat dari sang majikan.

Dia bisa melihat wajah sang majikan yang mengeras dan tangannya terkepal. Cho Kyuhyun Hwajangnim yang dia kenal tidak pernah seperti itu, apapun masalah yang ada, tidak pernah dia melihat sang majikan sebegitu emosinya.

Keterkejutannya makin bertambah saat melihat setetes air mata yang jatuh mengair dipipi sang majikan. Hanya itu hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum sang majikan keluar dari ruangan ini.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu." Suara itu kembali terdengar, tidakkah orang ini bosan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hati?_

"_Ya! Kau ini patung atau apa? Kenapa diam saja? Bibirku ini sudah kering tahu mengucapkan hal itu terus-terusan." Bibir itu kembali berulah, tidakkah dia tahu bibirnya itu adalah hal terindah yang dia punya sebagai lelaki?_

"_CHO KYUHYUN!"_

"_Ah, kenapa?! Kau ini teriak terus, pita suaramu putus saja baru tahu rasa!" tapi semoga Tuhan tidak pernah mendengar kataku barusan, aku tidak terima bila tidak mendengar suaramu lagi, Sungmin._

"_Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimuuuuuu!"_

_Bergetar aku dibuatnya setiap kalimat itu meluncur halus dari bibirnya. Wajahnya kala mengucapkan itu juga sama indahnya._

_Tapi, bolehkah?_

"_Berhenti, Sungmin. Tidak enak didengar Donghae Hyung." Ya, nama itu, nama yang membuatku tidak bisa membalas kalimat terindah dalam hidupku._

"_Kenapa dengan Donghae Hyung? Dia tidak setuju ya bila kau pacaran dengan lelaki? Ih, kan dia yang bilang sendiri kalau aku ini seperti wanita!"_

_Bukan, Sungmin. Bukan itu masalahnya._

_._

"Aku kira kau akan menyembunyikanku."

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia sedang seorang diri di balkon yang hanya mempunyai penerangan dari bintang. Balkon dikamarnya yang terletak paling atas di rumah ini, sehingga jalanan dibawahnya, bisa terlihat jelas dari sini.

Sungmin, lelaki yang mengusik ketenangannya sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Ikut menatap jalanan yang kurang terang dan ikut tenggelam dikesunyian.

"Buat apa aku menyembunyikanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ini kalimat pertama yang ia lontarkan selama Sungmin baru datang dirumahnya.

"Aku kira selama tujuh tahun aku pergi, kau bisa berubah. Tidak lagi menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang aku kenal dulu, tapi ternyata aku salah."

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Sungmin berdiri. Menatap mata yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. "Kau kemana saja?"

Sungmin menggeleng seraya tersenyum kecil, "aku hanya tinggal di Amerika, sebenarnya keliling Amerika. Hingga suatu saat aku berkunjung diacara orang Korea disana. Dan aku menemukan orangtuamu."

Kyuhyun diam, menunggu lanjutan cerita Sungmin.

"Mereka menanyakan aku yang kabarnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan sebelum acara itu berlangsung. Dan mereka juga membicarakan kau dan Donghae Hyung. Membicarakan bagaimana hancurnya kalian selama aku menghilang."

"Karna itu kau pulang?"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku menunggu apakah orang yang akan aku temui nanti sudah berubah dari keputusannya atau tetap. Aku menunggu orang yang selama ini aku rindukan apakah juga merindukanku. Apakah orang itu…sudah membalas cintaku."

"Donghae Hyung merindukanmu dan tetap mencintaimu dari kau datang dihidupnya sampai hari ini."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat. Pertanyaan itu yang selalu Kyuhyun takutkan selama ini bila saja Sungmin kembali datang. Dan benar saja.

"Donghae Hyung lebih membutuhkanmu dariku. Dia lebih membutuhkan cinta yang selama ini kurang ia dapatkan."

Sungmin menghela nafas, "tidak ada bedanya dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Apa perlu aku loncat dari balkon ini untuk menghindari ini semua?"

"Aku menabrakan diriku sendiri sebelum acara pernikahanku dan Donghae Hyung, aku berjalan tertatih dari mobil itu secepat mungkin agar semua kira aku telah mati terbakar. Aku mengindari takdir ini, Kyuhyun. Dan setelah aku kira waktu tujuh tahun bisa membuatmu luluh, ternyata aku salah, salah besar."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sungmin. Itu sangat melukai hatinya, yang bahkan sudah penuh luka.

"Aku kira kau mau menyembunyikanku dan membiarkan Donghae Hyung mengira aku sudah mati. Tapi kini aku melihat kau datang bersama dia, membiarkan aku dipeluknya dan membiarkan drama tujuh tahun lalu terulang lagi."

Sungmin tidak kuasa untuk melanjutkan semua apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan membiarkan tetesan air mata lolos dari mata foxynya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Tidak kah bisa kau biarkan aku bersamamu?"

.

"_Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia membuat aku bisa melihat kasih sayang selain kasih sayang dari keluargamu, Kyuhyun."_

_Kyuhyun yang kala itu sedang tidur=tiduran di kasur Donghae segera bergerak duduk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama Donghae yang sepertinya ingin bercerita._

"_Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana kurangnya kasih sayang yang aku dapatkan selama aku hidup. Orangtua sudah meninggal, dan tidak ada satupun saudara yang menarikku untuk hidup dengannya. Hanya keluargamu, hanya orangtuamu yang sudah aku anggap orangtuaku sendiri yang mau menampungku."_

"_Aku kira aku memang terlahir seperti ini, tapi ternyata orang itu membuatku mengenal kasih sayang yang lain. Cinta, mungkin?"_

_Kyuhyun makin dibuat penasaran dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyungnya ini, "siapa orang itu, Hyung?"_

_Donghae menoleh ke Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar, "siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin?"_

_._

"Aku akan menikahi Sungmin dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku pastikan tidak akan kehilangan dia lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae. Walaupun kedudukan mereka diperusahaan, Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dibanding Donghae. Namun bila diluar perusahaan, Kyuhyun selalu patuh pada ucapan Hyungnya.

"Kau mau membantuku kan, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae seraya merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya begini baiknya. Donghae itu hanya sepupu jauhnya. Hanya anak dari kakak sang Ibu yang ditinggal mati orangtuanya saat masih kecil. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun mau menyerahkan cintanya hanya untuk sang sepupu?

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyuhyun. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Donghae adalah anak yang malang. Dia hidup tanpa keluarga disampingnya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang keluarganya masih lengkap. Donghae hidup tanpa warisan sedikitpun dari keluarganya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan harta kekayaannya masih cukup untuk tujuh turunan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun hidup penuh kasih sayang, berbeda dengan Donghae yang tak tersentuh kasih sayang.

Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengalah. Biarkan Sungmin membuat Donghae merasakan kasih sayang di hidup Donghae yang malang. _Toh _Kyuhyun bisa memendam semua cintanya, sekali lagi.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Hyung. Akan aku pastikan pernikahamu berlangsung lancar."

.

"_Jangan mencintaiku. Cintailah Donghae Hyung yang lebih dulu mencintaimu."_

_Sungmin menggeleng dengan kuat, "Tidak! Kau tidak berhak mengatur dengan siapa aku harus jatuh cinta! Tuhan sudah menyuruhku untuk mencintaimu maka aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati!"_

_Kyuhyun tertegun, sampai mati?_

"_Jangan bicara mati, Sungmin. Kau tidak tahu siapa saja yang akan kau temui selain aku. Dan siapa saja yang akan kau cintai selain aku." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari café tempat dia dan Sungmin janji bertemu._

_Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan memaksa agar lelaki itu mendengarnya dulu. "Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu hanya untuk Donghae Hyung? kau jelas-jelas juga mencintaiku. Kita bisa minta pengertian Donghae Hyung dan mencari orang yang lebih baik untuknya. Lalu kita bisa hidup bersama."_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng dan melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin, "dia hanya mau kau. Selama ini Donghae Hyung sudah hidup dengan penuh penderitaan, aku tidak mau melihatnya kembali menderita karna cintanya direbut oleh sepupunya sendiri."_

"_Tapi Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu."_

"_Belajarlah untuk mencintai Donghae Hyung, Sungmin. Lupakan aku, aku mohon."_

_._

"Hari ini aku menikah, Kyuhyun." Tutur Sungmin yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi jas berwarna putih dan celana bahan putih. Dia seperti malaikat dicerita dongeng.

Kyuhyun yang memakai jas hitam dan celana bahan hitam hanya mengangguk. Mendekati Sungmin dan memandang wajah pemuda itu dengan dalam. "Terima kasih, Sungmin."

Bibir Sungmin bergetar, menahan tangis yang ingin sekali dia keluarkan. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, beberapa menit lagi upacara pernikahannya berlangsung dan dia tidak ingin Donghae melihat bekas air mata dipipinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau melengkapi kebahagiaan Donghae Hyung." tutur Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendu.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih." Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada hal baik yang aku lakukan. Aku hidup dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai, dan membiarkan orang yang aku cintai melajang hingga mati."

"Ini takdir." bisik Kyuhyun namun bisa didengar Sungmin dengan jelas. "Takdirku, kau, dan Donghae Hyung."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin kembali, memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "Takdir untuk hidup kita kali ini. Karna bila kita mempunyai kehidupan kedua, aku tidak akan biarkan sandiwara ini berjalan lagi. Aku akan membiarkanmu bersamaku, Sungmin."

"Kau berjanji? Bila kita terhidup kembali?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar lalu mengangguk mantap. "Aku bersumpah akan tetap mencintaimu sampai mati lalu terlahir kembali. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu dimiliki orang lain. Sumpah matiku padamu, Sungmin."

.

_**Cintakan selalu abadi**_

_**Walau takdir tak pasti**_

_**Kau selalu dihati cinta matiku**_

.

Lantunan music mengumandang setelah disahkannya pasangan yang tengah berbahagia dialtar sana. Keduanya tersenyum dan tangan mereka bertaut. Mereka seperti pasangan sungguhan yang saling mencintai, walau kenyataan, hanya satu hati yang mencintai.

Kyuhyun yang duduk dibarisan paling depan turut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Donghae. Tidak pernah dia melihat senyum Donghae setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Sungmin saat mereka ingin menikah tujuh tahun silam. Namun kini wajah Hyungnya itu sangat bersinar.

_Apa kebahagiaanmu sudah sempurna sekarang, Hyung? Apa ini sudah cukup membayar tiga puluh tahun hidupmu tanpa kasih sayang?_

Dan mata coklat itu terarah pada sosok yang tengah digenggam Donghae tangannya. Lee Sungmin. lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis, melaksanakan drama ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sampai saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Mengantarkan untaian kalimat yang takkan habis dituliskan.

"_Aku ingin cepat mati rasanya, Kyuhyun. Agar kau menepati janjimu untuk tetap mencintaiku dikehidupan kita selanjutnya."_

"_Aku juga. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menepati janjiku, Sungmin. Karna sumpah mati ini sudah terlanjur aku ucapkan."_

**END**

**Halah, ini asal ff asal jadi aja sebenarnya gara2 abis nonton tenggelamnya kapal van der wijck. Haha terinspirasi dari sosok zainuddin disitu, jadi pengen masukin karakter itu ke karakternya Kyuhyun. Tapi kayanya gak berhasil.**

**Buat dead at heart sama monodrama, sabar yaaa. Aku lagi keasikan bikin ff os ehehe nanti aku usahain sebelum februari ya udh update.**

**Maaf kalo ada typo dan terimakasih sama reviews kalian di six degrees of separations, kalau baca cerita itu, sekalian dengerin lagunya juga dong biar makin seru muehehee**

**D-2 LEE SUNGMIN DAY!**


End file.
